Silver Millenium
by Sonomi
Summary: Just another account of the silver millenium... **** VERY VERY VERY FAR FROM FINISHED ****


The entire Moon Kingdom was rejoicing over the birth of the new moon princess. The rulers and guardians of Earth and the Moon Kingdom had gathered for a party to celebrate. And truly it was an event to celebrate. The child would not only be heir to the Moon Kingdom throne, but would one day become the ruler of the Silver Millennium. Or so they thought…  
*******  
"Oh Queen Serenity-sama, she's so cute!"  
"And she looks just like you!"  
The queen's smile grew larger as she thanked everyone. She peered over the edge of the crib at her sleeping child. She did, indeed look like her mother. Queen Serenity looked up to see the 2-year old Earth prince looking down on the newborn.   
"She's cute, isn't she," Serenity said.   
The prince looked up and smiled almost embarresdly. He nodded his head. "She looks so small… like a bunny."  
The queen laughed and smiled at the little boy. "She does. Maybe we should call her Usagi."   
The boy grinned and ran off to join his friends.   
*******  
An older Earth prince stood pouting in a corner during the Moon princesses' birthday party. A boy a year older than him with silver hair and icy blue eyes strode up to the prince.  
"What's wrong Endymion-kun?" he asked.  
"Big deal, so she's five. Why should I care?" the prince replied, yawning.  
"Come on, it's not that boring. You could go play games with them, you know," the boy said back.  
"With a girl? Yeah right, besides, I'm seven now. I'm too old to play with them."   
"Funny, you don't think that way about Kamali-chan and the girls. Besides, I'm eight and I'm not too old to play with them."  
"Yeah, well that's different."  
The other boy shrugged and walked off to join his friends in the festivities. Endymion sighed and rolled his eyes. It was different with Kamali. He knew her. But Serenity was… different. He turned and began walking to another wall. This was so boring. Why did he have to come anyway? He was halfway across the room, when someone crashed right into him. He fell to the floor and sat staring dazedly for a moment. He stood and bent to see if the other person was al right. He found himself staring directly at a teary-eyed Serenity.   
"Gomen," he muttered, and offered his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked when he found she hadn't taken his hand. Both his friends and hers had gathered to see if she was okay.   
"H-H- Hai," she stammered and rose to her feet without taking his hand.   
"Good," he said and walked off.   
*******  
Endymion sat in his bedchamber, four of his friends sitting with him.   
"You know, I think she likes you," one of them said playfully. He wore his blond hair long and stared happily with his blue eyes.  
"Shut up, Zoisite-kun, you don't know what you're talking about," the prince said angrily.  
"I think he's right, Endymion-kun."  
"Well, I don't"  
"Oh come on, why don't you like her? She's really fun to play with."   
Endymion shrugged. "She's annoying."  
"Well, you're lucky we won't be coming here anymore."  
Endymion snapped to attention. "Why not?"  
"The Moon Kingdom and The Earth are feuding," continued the boy with silver hair.  
"How did you know that?"  
"I overheard the your mom and Queen Serenity-sama fighting."  
"Malachite-kun!"  
"I didn't mean to."  
*******  
The feud went on between the Moon Kingdom and the Earth for two years before the princess found out. On her sixth birthday, she hadn't realized they were missing, but when she turned seven, she discovered the truth.   
"Honey, it's time to get ready for your birthday party," Queen Serenity informed her daughter.  
Princess Serenity, Usagi to her friends, nodded and left the throne room. She had gotten halfway to her bedroom before she realized she had forgotten to ask her mother what she was to wear. She stood outside the door to the throne room and heard talking. She listened intently; hoping it would have something to do with her.  
"It is the Earth madam, they wish to speak with you."  
"Very well."  
The Earth? Usagi thought for a moment. Shouldn't the royal family of Earth be here to attend the party? Now that she had stopped to think about it, she realized they hadn't been there since her sixth birthday party. Something was wrong.  
"Serenity I want to resolve this feud once and for all." Feud?  
"As does everyone."  
"We - the people of Earth - would like to offer a permanent alliance with the Moon Kingdom. That is, of you offer something in return."  
"Like what?"  
"We Earth people are not greedy. Perhaps the gin-"  
"Never."  
"Very well. We will continue this feud until you find something of equal value to offer. Farewell."  
Usagi burst into tears. Her mother heard a muffled sobbing and opened the doors. "Usagi!"  
"Ma-mama! Tell me it's not true!"  
"Oh… Usagi…" the queen embraced her daughter. "Usagi, everything will be okay, I promise."   
Usagi continued to cry. She looked up to her mother. "But why? Why the Earth?"  
"That's something you won't understand until you're older, honey. Now you just get ready for your party. You should be happy, you're six today!"  
*******  
By her eighth birthday, the families were still feuding, but Usagi had grown used to it, as had the rest of the Moon Kingdom. She was enjoying the festivities, when her mother called that she would be presenting her gift.  
Everyone's eyes were on the little princess as she carefully unwrapped the shining paper from the box. She carefully removed the lid.  
"Meow!"  
"A kitty! Wow, thanks mommy!" the princess ran to hug her mother. She giggled happily as the cat tipped over the box.   
"Konichiwa," a little voice said.  
Usagi's eyes widened. "She can talk!"  
The princess and her friends played with the kitten for the rest of the party. They found her name was Luna, and that the crescent moon on her forehead was no coincidence. Queen Serenity had given the cat the gift of speech, and as a result, it ended up with a crescent moon, indicating it was part of the moon family. They found out there was another cat, Artemis, who had been given to Minako for her birthday. (Being that Minako was training to be the head guard and leader of the senshi.)   
"I didn't know he talked," Minako confessed, stroking Luna's sleek black fur. "I wonder why he didn't tell me…"  
*******  
"Hey, Mamoru-kun, catch!" Endymion had been granted a new nickname, and was now known as the protector of the Earth. He had received this name at his tenth birthday party, which had been several months earlier.  
Endymion jumped and caught the disk that was thrown to him. "Hey, Malachite-kun, you playing?"   
The silver-haired boy nodded and caught the discus. "Nephrite-kun!"  
The red-haired boy missed the disk, but promptly retrieved it. "Gomen!" he called, throwing it over to Zoicite.  
Zoicite was caught offgaurd, and the disk went sailing past him and slammed into King Endymion.  
"Dad!" Endymion cried and backed up.  
"Shouldn't you be studying?"  
"Uh - yeah, I was just about to go and-"  
"Good. Because if you weren't-"  
"Uh… " Endymion flashed a quick smile at his friends and retreated to his bed room.   
@-----  
Endymion yawned and closed his books. He looked out his window and smiled as he saw the moon. He remembered the stories about the Moon Kingdom. It seemed so much more peaceful than Earth. He had heard about a beautiful maiden who lived there. He had some vague memories of the moon, but none of them included such a girl.   
A girl? Endymion was dreaming about a girl? He remembered when this would be odd… but then… lately…  
He shook his head. Nobody could possibly be as beautiful as Kamali. He hoped she would accept his proposal someday. But now he was too young. He'd have to wait a very long eight years… who knew what could happen in eight years?   
*******  
An eleven-year-old Usagi sat in her bedchambers preparing to face the day. She brushed her hair before putting it up into the usual odango style. She smiled as left her room in search of her friends. A running Minako met her as soon as she left her room.  
"Usagi-chan! You'll never guess what the queen just told us!" she stopped for a moment to catch her breath as Makoto, Ami, and Rei caught up to her.   
"The feud with Earth has ended!" Makoto burst out, smiling widely.   
"It has?" Usagi asked, her smile growing wider. Makoto nodded her head vigorously. "This is wonderful! I've missed everyone so much! Are they coming to visit?"  
Rei shook her head. "No, Usagi-chan, even better!"  
"We get to go to Earth!" exclaimed Minako.  
Usagi gasped. "Oh, wow! I can't wait to see what it's like!" By this time, Nodin, Yahto, Duman, and Galen had arrived.  
Galen groaned and glared at the girls. "You weren't supposed to tell her!"  
"S-sorry," Makoto said blushing. "It kinda… slipped."  
"Try to act surprised when your mother tells you, Usagi-chan," Galen looked over to where Usagi had been standing and saw… no one. "Usagi-chan? Oh great! Look what you did!"  
() () () ()   
Usagi stood before her mother with her friends. "I'm traveling to Earth on business, and I've decided to bring you with me," Queen Serenity said, her usual smile plastered on her face. "Since it has been such a long time since you have seen your friends. Please behave while we are visiting and stick close together. I don't want you to get lost."  
"Yes mother," Usagi answered, still smiling widely.  
  
*******   
  
Endymion sat in his room, looking over some of his books. He gave a yawn and scribbled something on a piece of paper before closing the books. He heard a knock on the door and rose to answer it.  
"Mamoru-kun! Guess what?" A cheery Tierra asked, bounding into the room.   
Endymion stared at her a while, waiting for her to go on. "What?"  
"The Moon family is coming for a visit!" she finally exclaimed. Endymion's face lit up. he had been wanting something to take his mind off of Kamali for a few moments, so he could study in peace. Now he had something else to look forward to.  
"Really? When?" he asked, equally excited.  
"Tomorrow evening!" Tierra replied, beaming.  
"B-but I have lessons…" Endymion's face fell.   
"Oh. I-I'm sure they'll be staying," she tried brightly.  
"I hope," he muttered, turning back to his desk. He pulled out a book and began burying himself in his lessons. Tierra studied him for a moment before leaving. 


End file.
